


Dear Deer

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 驯鹿肉，伏特加，芬兰，冬天，神奇的电影院，《闪灵》，一眼万年，鹿，两个笨蛋，“你可不可以喜欢我”。





	Dear Deer

**Author's Note:**

> 给旧文存档。写了这么多，最喜欢的还是这篇吧XDD

还是在犹豫，不管怎么说，偷偷干的事永远是不太好。  
环视了一圈，再次确认附近没有人在看着自己，这可是个好机会。  
哎，怎么和做贼似的。  
南太铉深吸一口气，视线投入取景器之中，扭转镜头，如同中学时期操作显微镜的细准焦螺旋般万分谨慎，对焦，屏住呼吸以防止抖动，然后摁下快门。  
“咔嚓——”  
在清脆的快门声响起之前，南太铉透过取景器看到画面里的人突然转过头来，视线没有任何偏差地正中镜头。  
南太铉匆忙跑掉。  
像被猎人发现的鹿。

 

★  
查阅完赛委会传来的邮件后，南太铉“嗷”地叫了一声，捂着脸在床上打滚。最想看到的事，却也是最不想看到的事，发生了。  
两个月前浏览网页时，看到某个网站正在举办人像摄影比赛。南太铉是独立策展人而不是专业摄影师，把胶片摄影只当作一项爱好，作品纯粹为了自我欣赏，他未参加过摄影比赛。但这次比赛的奖项还挺具有吸引力的，一等奖奖项是价格不菲的数码单反套机，二等奖与三等奖的则是数额不同的奖金。南太铉并不喜爱数码摄影，更想要的是奖金，然后拿去买胶卷——现在胶卷很贵的。  
“有什么拿得出手的作品呢？”好像并没有诶。  
他跑到书架前，手指一寸一寸地在书脊游走，指腹触过粘贴于书脊上的标签。  
“首尔，台北，伦敦，雷克雅未克，奥斯陆，哥本哈根，斯德哥尔摩……”都是风光摄影，根本用不上嘛，“啊，这本。”手指在书架最右端停住。  
南太铉承认，人像摄影不是自己的强项，他也不大情愿去触碰自己不擅长的领域。这本相册里皆是朋友的照片，有空时他会应朋友的请求给他们拍一些片子。南太铉翻了几页，呃，不自然，摆拍痕迹太过明显，这样的作品很一般，自己其实都不大喜欢。  
他放下相册，走向暗房。  
在略阴森的红光下，他看到那张被木夹子夹起、在晾着的照片。

那个人坐在一把黑色扶手椅上，双手上放着的草绿色封面的书应该是一本诗选。他的头发、衬衫、手表、长裤、鞋，全都和谐地与椅子一样乌黑。感谢日光，它选取了最好的角度倾洒下来，将画面按着接近对角线的位置分割为明暗两部分。这两部分的对比度并非太过强烈，不多不少，折中刚好。  
那天南太铉仰坐在咖啡厅外小花园的椅子上，吹着冷暖融合的春风，春季刊的Kinfolk盖在脸上，晒着太阳午后小憩。醒来时他甩了甩头发，揉着双眼然后迷糊地看到三十五米外的那个男子。他觉得这一幕很好看，只是纯粹地想把它永恒地映刻在胶卷上，没有其他的想法。南太铉摸了摸放在另一个椅子上的书包，谢天谢地，在他午睡的这段时间相机没有遭到偷窃，否则他就无法用影像的方式记录对面的那个人，然后是不甘心与难受。  
快门、光圈、ISO等反复调整后，他还是在犹豫。最后一次对焦，他摁下快门。却没料到，取景器里一直低头看书的他突然转过头，五官完全清晰地被记录在画面中。南太铉慌张地拎起书包就跑，那本刚才盖在脸上的Kinfolk被遗漏在桌上。

温柔而近乎谨慎地取下已经晾干的照片，南太铉走出暗房，在自然光下看到了照片真正的色彩。  
是一张和谐、自然的作品，挺不错的，他这样想。  
但这样不经陌生人的允许，就将与对方有关的作品拿去投稿参赛，是不是不太好？  
反复思索，南太铉得出自己的结论——照片里的人应该不会关注摄影比赛的。自己的直觉是这样。  
“我和他应该不会有什么交集的。”  
他拿着照片往扫描仪走去。  
很奇怪的，被用“应该”加以修饰的想法，总会轻易地成为反面的必然。

 

收到卡内余额变更简讯后，南太铉拨通南东铉的电话，问晚上要不要一块儿去Ravintola吃晚饭。  
Ravintola是主打北欧菜系的餐馆，消费偏高，但这不是问题。问题是，他的朋友都不喜爱北欧菜——“有点冷淡”，他们说，自己一个人去餐厅又会很孤单，用餐也不会愉快。  
“Ra…vintola？是那家很贵的餐馆吗？哇，哥怎么突然来了兴致带我去吃那么贵的菜，哈哈。”  
“刚意外得到笔小钱。”  
“难道真的不是因为哥想吃芬兰菜而已吗？哈哈哈哈哈，晚上见啦。”  
呃，好吧，一部分私心是自己想吃芬兰菜。冰岛、挪威、瑞典、丹麦他都到达过，品尝过当地的菜肴。唯独芬兰，从未踏进一步。  
据说，驯鹿肉配伏特加不错。  
今晚吃驯鹿肉吧。

南太铉咽下最后一小块炭烧驯鹿肉，再饮下一口Salmiakki Koskenkorva，微甜甘草味在口中徘徊。确实，驯鹿肉与伏特加是绝妙的搭配。  
“觉得如何？”南太铉看着对面的南东铉，有人从他身后走过，在他们旁边的位置坐下。  
“呃，美味是不容置疑的，但我……还是吃不惯。”南东铉捧起陶碗，喝了一口冷熏鹿肉奶酪汤，“不过这个汤真的不错，哥下次尝一尝。”  
南太铉点头，然后听到邻桌的人说：“'Ravintola'在芬兰语中是餐厅的意思，把自己的餐厅直接命名为'餐厅'，真是芬兰人的风格。”男人的声音。  
原来Ravintola是餐厅的意思，南太铉想。  
“感觉很有趣呢，以后有机会一定要去一次芬兰。”这次是女子的声音，应该是男人的女伴。  
对，有机会我也想要去一次芬兰，尤其是品尝过驯鹿肉后，南太铉想。  
“虽然他们总说北欧同质化，但我觉得五个国家有各自的的特点，都值得你去走一趟。”轮到男人发言，“我不单指风光，我还指当地的文化、社会这些。只有将人文与自然结合，才会感受到一个国家真正的魅力所在。”  
我也是这么想的，只注重表面的风光稍显肤浅，南太铉想。  
然后邻桌的男女沉默片刻，过了一会叫来侍者开始点餐。南太铉坐等南东铉用完餐，结账后欲离去。  
“然后……一份炭烧驯鹿肉。先这么多吧，谢谢。”  
南太铉起身侧过头，视线无意间碰巧对上邻桌男子的侧脸。男子点完餐抬起头，第六感在这时起作用了，他扭头望向旁边。  
四目相对。

呃。  
呃。  
呃。  
为什么偏偏正好是他？  
照片里的那个男孩子。

“Hi……”  
脑子空白的时候难以拼凑出合理的长句，哑口无言地直视对方不是好办法，比迅速转身就走更为愚蠢的行为是，自己选择了声带发出简单的单音节，打招呼。  
对方棕黑色瞳孔中闪过一丝疑惑，突如其来的陌生人的问好让他不明所以。努力地在脑海中寻找关于陌生人的记忆碎片，时间、地点、人物。  
“啊，你是那天在小花园睡午觉的那个小孩对不对？……”终于把碎片拼凑完成，“你好。”  
“呃……”小孩？什么？自己明明都二十五岁了好吗？有着正经稳定的工作，个子也不矮呀，青春痘也没有啊。对方看起来也比自己大不了多少。  
庆幸的是对方没有提到被偷拍的事。  
没等南太铉反应过来，男子再次开口：“噢，那天你落下了一本杂志，我以为以后能够在那儿遇见你，所以就先帮你收着……结果你一直没出现。今天出门我没把它带上，你可以留个电话吗？然后我们约个时间见面，我再把它转交给你？”  
接下来更愚蠢的是，南太铉乖乖地在便签上留下了自己的手机号。看到对方将便签收入名片夹后，他拉着弟弟赶紧离开Ravintola。  
回到家他才想起，明明只是一本杂志，只需邮寄过来就好，何必一定要约会见面？南太铉解锁手机，想给对方发条简讯——“不好意思，杂志邮寄过来就好了，不必麻烦会面。”——却发现自己没有对方的手机号。  
今天再一次愚蠢。

往后的四天，九十六个小时，南太铉每一秒都像等着与教导主任的茶水谈话的少年，紧张地等着来自陌生号码的简讯。写策划案时没办法专心，打了一段字就亮起手机屏幕，确定没有新简讯时，叹气，继续工作。  
周四傍晚，他在网上下单了一套CD架。几秒钟后手机响起“叮叮”的提示音，大概是余额变动简讯，他想，然后没理会。  
结束工作已是三个小时过后，南太铉拿起手机才发现，除了银行传来的余额变动简讯外，还有另一条未读简讯，来自陌生号码：  
“Hi!我是那天在Ravintola里你的邻桌，之前说要和你见个面，明天晚上如何？”

★  
“我还以为你是高中生，看上去实在是太……可爱了，我这么形容希望你不要介意。而且那天背着双肩包，完全就像学生一样嘛。”  
南太铉低头偷瞄手表，十分钟了，他们见面十分钟了，对方一直在提问，自己一直在回答，所以到底什么时候结束。  
其实心里还在想着，他会不会知道照片那事。  
“呃，没什么事的话……”南太铉提起包欲立刻离开，“……我就先走了。不好意思麻烦你了，多谢。”伸手触碰桌上的牛皮纸袋，里面装着沉沉的杂志。  
对方的手指扣住他的手腕。  
“还有更重要的事啊……”  
难道……  
“你拍的那张照片啊，我看到了。”  
南太铉缩回手，重新坐回椅子上。  
他低头，用指甲刮着指甲，时不时抬起头，发现对面的人在凝视着自己，于是慌张地再次低下了头。他紧张地等待对方的回应。  
“喂……”对方敲了敲桌子，“不要老是回避我啊……我又没生气，你怕什么啊真是的，像只受惊的鹿似的。”  
对啊，你就是发现我的猎人，“抱歉……那……呃……有什么我能补偿的么？”  
“你陪我看电影吧。”  
“啊？哦，可以。就这么简单的要求？”  
“我是说，很多场电影。”  
“…………”  
“这么说有点冒昧，但是你的奖金并不少噢，换算为电影票，再给你打个折，陪我看20场电影，可以不？是不是很棒？当然买票的钱都由我出，你陪我看就行了。”  
就是这么简单的要求吗——虽然完成20场电影这样的任务也并不轻松——原以为他会生气，然后提出过分的要求。  
“就这么简单？”  
“不然你以为我要怎样？骂你吗？索赔吗？要求你删除照片？”  
“……对。”  
“拜托，我都说我没生气了，只是觉得有些意外。而且我又不缺钱，索赔什么……就当你欠我一个人情好了。只要你陪我看20场电影就可以，其实你不愿也没关系。我只是觉得一个人看电影太无聊了，想找人陪。”  
“那干嘛不找你女朋友……”  
“什么女朋友？”  
“那天坐你对面的女生。”  
“那是我妹。喂，你还真是小孩子啊，觉得男人女人一起吃饭就一定是情侣？噗。”  
“呃……”南太铉再次尴尬地低下头。  
“你别低头了行不……所以，陪我看电影，你干，还是不干？”

陌生的男子说，他知道有一家十分神奇的电影院，叫Asdfghjkl——就连名字也神奇，全键盘第二行所有字母按顺序组合而成——这家影院时常放映旧片，不乏35mm和70mm等珍贵的胶片版本。  
“我认真地调查过这家影院，不知道老板从哪儿搞到这么多胶片的。”他说，“你是个影迷吧？来这家影院绝对让你感觉超棒。”  
结果当然是，身为影迷的南太铉点头答应——没有什么不好的，在观影的同时顺带还人情。

分别的时候，男子问南太铉的名字，南太铉老实地报了出来。将南太铉存入手机通讯录后，他挥了挥手，说回见。  
南太铉回到家时才想起自己仍不知道那个男子的名字，他懊恼地质问自己，为何在那个男子面前自己总会变得蠢笨。  
庆幸的是，当晚，那串陌生而熟悉的号码传来简讯：  
“忘了说，我叫宋闵浩。”

★  
第七次一起观影后，南太铉在心里悄悄佩服宋闵浩。  
不只是宋闵浩带他发现了这么酷的一家影院的事，还有，宋闵浩总会选择南太铉会喜欢的片子，次次皆中，不知是否为巧合。

宋闵浩似乎是能掐准南太铉的时间。南太铉是独立策展人（他没告诉过宋闵浩这事），工作时间具有不确定性，而宋闵浩每次约定的时间又恰好与工作时间错开。  
而南太铉却搞不懂宋闵浩，他好像很闲，有时候连续三个工作日的下午看电影；他好像又很忙，有时候两周才看一次，南太铉好奇地在简讯里问他最近怎么了，他说，忙着工作啊。  
关于宋闵浩，除名字与手机号外，其他皆一无所知——不过，身高大概是猜得出一个较为准确的数字的，因为两人差不多高——既然宋闵浩从来不过问、好似也全然不在乎自己的私事，那自己也没必要去把对方的生日、工作、住址这些细节追究清楚。  
让南太铉更意外的是，宋闵浩的手机号未关联至任何社交账号。他完全一个谜，突然闯入南太铉的生活，一直如雾一般无法捉摸，然后可以突然离去。  
算了。  
毕竟两人只是“约定好看20场电影，开场前或观影后去Ravintola AA制吃顿饭，然后分别”这样浅的关系。

 

“当你遇上一个人与他四目相接，然后再看着他离你远去，你的心是更满还是更空？”  
那日下午，他们观看《阿黛尔的生活》，晚餐仍照旧选择了Ravintola。宋闵浩在食用着Jansons frestelse，即奶油烤土豆配凤尾鱼，同时提出了这个问题——一个来自《阿黛尔的生活》里的疑问——他看着南太铉，等待答案。  
南太铉愣住，然后摇头说不知道。  
“好吧。”宋闵浩低头继续用餐。  
南太铉默默地将“为什么问这个”与“你呢”在脱口而出前收回心中。

渐渐地，聊天内容不再纯粹是交换观影感想。观看完《天鹅绒金矿》，南太铉会哼起片中Lou Reed的，宋闵浩称赞他声音很棒；或者会争论这首歌是Bob Dylan的原唱更好，还是《我不在那儿》里Sonic Youth的版本更佳，然后宋闵浩说“南太铉你唱一段吧，肯定比他们都唱得好”。  
南太铉开始习惯了看电影时坐第五排——他以前喜欢坐后排，习惯了观影时有他人的陪伴——过去十次中有九次是独自观影，习惯了三天两头就吃北欧菜——以前因为总是一个人，不愿在外就餐。  
他觉得宋闵浩也不是表面看上去的难以接触。他很友善，会经常笑，给别人留下“拒任何人千里之外”这样的感觉也许只是因为不说废话。

“啊，好困 ，待会还要工作呢……片子太长了。下次见吧，拜拜。”  
秒针正好指向“12”，正正深夜十一点，还有什么工作要做？  
宋闵浩的背影在视线里之后化为小点，南太铉回过神来，发现自己刚才一直在凝视对方。  
他拿出手机，在备忘录里记下日期——宋闵浩让南太铉记录好次数的，“你就不担心我造假吗”“笨蛋，我会留下票根”——第18场电影了，还有两场电影，就该重新做回陌生人。  
凉风吹来，只穿了一件衬衫的南太铉抖了抖身子，转身步行回家。  
深秋。

★  
宋闵浩传来的最后一条简讯是六天前的。  
他大概又在忙了吧，南太铉想。  
这个周南太铉也不闲，新展览进入到了策划的收尾阶段，每天都往展馆跑，有大量专业书籍需要阅读，确认展览能够万无一失地进行。  
忙碌得都忘记了今天是星期几。睡前他看了眼床头的闹钟，明天是周六，休息一天，就一天吧。  
然后倒头就睡。

点击“发送”，回复朋友的邮件后，宋闵浩不迟疑一秒便抓起手机，快捷拨号“1”。  
“嘟——嘟——……”  
大概十几秒后电话才被接通，“……喂？”  
“南太铉啊，我刚工作完，我们去看电影吧！”  
电话另一头的南太铉揉了揉眼睛，看清闹钟上的数字，3:35 AM——宋闵浩是笨蛋吗？  
“拜托，我在睡觉，啊嗷……”南太铉打了个哈欠，然后继续，“大半夜你发什么疯……”  
啊？现在都半夜了吗？宋闵浩看了眼屏幕，都三点多了诶，“啊啊啊——抱歉，我没注意时间。呃，你继续睡吧，晚安，再见。”电话挂断。  
被吵醒的南太铉把手机丢到枕头边，生气地侧翻身，欲重新入睡。  
三点多才结束工作？  
到底是什么工作诶？  
这两个问题一直在脑中徘徊，南太铉翻了个身，又翻了身，数了330只绵羊，意识却依旧清醒。  
他皱眉瞄了眼闹钟，四点整。  
然后他起身，摸过枕头旁的手机。  
拨号。  
不过几秒便被接通，看来宋闵浩还没睡。  
“我睡不着了，你应该负责一下。”事后南太铉意识到，这是自己第一次那么嚣张地——其实谈不上嚣张，他自己认为的——对宋闵浩说话。  
对方沉默了片刻，然后才开口。  
“欸，那你来我家吧。”

★  
宋闵浩报上一个高级公寓的名字时，南太铉一点也不意外。  
看到宋闵浩公寓里明摆着“我很贵”的装潢与“我从杂志里走出来”的家具时，他也不惊奇。  
可能比较吸引目光的是，书房里的一箱箱资料，地毯上散乱的纸张上凌乱的笔记。  
“凌晨三点多结束工作，有时候很忙，有时候又超闲，所以，宋闵浩你到底是做什么工作？”  
“……一家安保公司的调查员。”这么轻易就给出了答案，原以为他会介意这突如其来的冒昧的问题。  
南太铉指向置在墙上的一幅画，说：“别闹了，它的价格我知道。现在调查员薪水那么高了吗？”  
当然不是。  
“……好吧。我是公司的联合创始人，只有几个人知道这事，其他人都认为我只是个调查员。当然啦，我可是公司里最好的调查员之一。拿着调查员的薪水，同时拥有不少股份。呃，钱就是这么来的。”  
“为什么要这么做？”  
“我计算机系毕业，这对工作很有帮助。而管理方面的事我懂得不多，还是交给朋友比较好。而且，相比高层管理，调查工作难道不更有趣吗？”  
——在不缺钱的前提下。  
“我藏得这么深的事，南太铉你别告诉别人。”  
南太铉翻了个白眼，说他能去告诉谁。  
——我们的朋友圈好像没有任何重叠。  
“宋闵浩，”南太铉突然悟到什么，“既然你是个很厉害的调查员，那，你……是不是在背后调查过我？”  
旁边的人转过头，尴尬地微笑，点头承认。  
他说，是，我调查过你。  
“关于我，你都知道什么？”  
“生日是1994年5月10日，考陶德艺术史硕士学位——吸引我的是你很年轻时就拿到了硕士学位诶，好厉害。回国后成为独立策展人，爱好摄影——只对胶卷钟情。噢助理是你在考陶德念书时的学妹。写过一些歌放在SoundCloud上，用户名'SOUTHTHTH'——我经常有去听噢。喜欢The Beatles，在英国念书时看过Paul McCartney的gig。就购买记录来看，喜欢Acne Studios——哎这个我能看得出来。看过的电影很多，是个moviegoer。喜欢的导演也有很多，最喜欢的查不到，我推测是Todd Haynes，是吗？……”  
南太铉凝视着正在一旁不间断发言的宋闵浩。“他大概比我还要了解我自己，真可怕”，南太铉想。  
宋闵浩察觉到南太铉的目光，看到他面无表情，于是停止了发言。  
——如果不停下的话，可以讲到天亮的。  
“那个……”支支吾吾，“我绝对没有任何恶意……只是想了解你而已……关于你的调查是……不违法的……呃……你如果生气的话……”  
“噗。”  
“啊？”  
“没，我没生气。”南太铉托着下巴，歪着头笑，“本来是会生气的，可是很奇怪，一点都没生气。”

宋闵浩没回话，南太铉也没发声，屋子里只亮着一盏落地灯，深秋凌晨的空气清冷。  
尴尬。  
“你家里有碟片吗？”  
“有。”宋闵浩起身走向书房。

“宋闵浩，我们看这个吧。”  
埋头选碟的宋闵浩抬头，看见南太铉眼睛放光，手里拿着《闪灵》。Jack Nicholson那经典的狰狞的面部表情出现在封面上。  
“不要！！！！！！”  
南太铉看到宋闵浩的夸张反应，问：“……啊？很可怕吗？”  
“我不看恐怖片，它们制作简陋、疑神疑鬼、宣扬封建思想。”  
喂，恐怖片又不一定是鬼片。  
“既然不看恐怖片，你干嘛买《闪灵》？”  
“朋友故意送我的生日礼物，你以为我想收吗？！”  
“哎，虽然我也没看过《闪灵》，但库布里克的片总不会差吧……”  
“不要！就是不要！我不看！”  
这个笨蛋，就只是怕鬼而已，南太铉想。  
“我俩一起看你怕啥啊，真是的。”  
“我才不是怕鬼！反正我不看，要看你把碟拿回家自己看。”  
“……算了。”  
“咳咳！”宋闵浩得意地说，“南太铉，分明你自己也怕鬼。”  
“……………你用了'也'字噢？承认了你自己怕鬼噢？”  
——过几天一定要在南太铉的档案里加上“腹黑”这个属性。  
南太铉挥手，将《闪灵》收回纸箱，遗憾地说：“算了，恋爱之后再看吧，我才不要一个人看。一直想找人陪我看这部片，但总是没人愿意。一群胆小鬼。”  
——你自己不也是胆小鬼吗南太铉？！  
“南太铉，你以后谈恋爱了就和女朋友看恐怖片？”  
“又没说一定是女朋友。”

身为“最优秀的调查员之一”，宋闵浩犯了一个错误。  
“理所当然”。  
理所当然地认为，南太铉只喜欢女生。  
笨蛋。

宋闵浩回过神来时，南太铉已经选出了另一部片。他拿着影碟在宋闵浩面前晃了晃，“喂，看这个”。  
“噢！好。”  
宋闵浩接过碟片，朝客厅里的蓝光机走去。  
身后，南太铉将刚才被翻出来的碟片放回纸箱。  
他把《闪灵》轻放在了最底层。  
然后跑向宋闵浩。

他们看《双重人格》。观影后两个人胸口堵的难受——片子实在是让人大感压抑，还很累——南太铉只睡了四个小时，而宋闵浩根本都没入睡。  
“我回去了，要补眠。”注意到时间临近7点，南太铉简单洗漱后准备离去。  
“要不要一起去吃个早餐？”  
“算了，先回家睡觉。”  
“好吧。”  
南太铉推开门走出公寓。  
“你等一下！”在门被关上前宋闵浩喊道。  
南太铉拉开一个小缝隙，不解地问怎么了。  
“那个，你忘了记次数了。”宋闵浩跑到门前，“既然是我凌晨打扰了你的美梦，那你就……记两次吧。”  
“喔，两次吗？好的。”南太铉从口袋里翻出手机，打开备忘录，“我数一下啊，1，2，3，4……20。满20次了。”

隔着小小的门缝，他看着他，他与他同时愣住。  
从春末到深秋，两个人，三个季节，十九部电影，二十次记录，三十六张票根，顺利结束。

“这么快就二十次了啊……”宋闵浩开口。  
“嗯，很快。”  
“冬天准备来了啊。”  
“嗯，是的。”  
“哎，以后我会不习惯一个人看电影的吧。”  
“嗯，我也是吧，大概。”  
“Ravintola里还有好多菜没有尝过呢……”  
“嗯，挺可惜的。”  
再度陷入沉默。冷风透过门缝灌进来。  
“好冷…那就……”  
“……以后不要这样了。”南太铉打断。  
“啊？我以后不会再大半夜吵醒你了。”以后能不能见到你都是未知。  
“不是，我是说，以后不要工作到凌晨。”  
“哦……好。那就，再见？”  
“……嗯。”  
等了五秒，宋闵浩没有任何动作。  
“咔哒”，南太铉主动把门关上。

使用“嗯”替代了“再见”。  
因为意识到这并不是再见，大概是，再也不见。  
浮于心上的悸动全部化为一口沉重的深呼吸。  
空气又更冷。

★  
南太铉在发呆。  
他发呆的时候，常拿着笔在白纸上无意识地涂画。先是一道弧线，再一笔加深黑度，下方再加上十几笔，前段稍平，临近末尾处有120°左右的角度。在完成的轮廓内划上几十笔，颜色加深。  
回过神来，他盯着纸张。  
笨蛋，又无意识地画了宋闵浩的眉毛。  
“阿嚏——”

南太铉带着重感冒跨年，1月中旬，情况才有了轻微好转。  
助理建议他休假一周，然后他就在家里窝了一周。起床，做饭，看电影，做饭，看书，听歌，做饭，洗澡，睡觉。  
——有时候小睡。  
——有时候发呆，然后画宋闵浩的眉毛。  
有朋友来约他出去吃晚饭，他说生病，难受，不出门。  
比感冒带来更多痛楚的，定是和窗外的雪花一样轻盈的心事。  
两个月了，一条简讯、一个电话都没有。

铃声响起了第四次。窝在被子里的南太铉伸手抓过手机，心想是哪个执着的变态，滑动接听，在自己开口大骂对方却抢先了一步。  
“南太铉，Asdfghjkl今天上映《闪灵》，我就忍受一次陪你看一遍，你来不来？”  
Asdfghjkl？  
《闪灵》？  
宋闵浩？  
“啊？！”几乎是即刻清醒，怨气也全收回心中，“现在吗？”  
“对啊，你现在在家？给你二十分钟赶过来，不来我就走了。”  
“二十分钟根本不够啊……”  
“从你家到影院只需步行十分钟，当我不知道？”  
——差点忘记他连我家地址都知道。  
——可是我还要起床穿衣刷牙洗脸呀。

赖在家不愿出门的他只需宋闵浩一通一分多钟的电话就乖乖投降。  
结果却是被宋闵浩欺骗。  
“没有上映啦，骗你的。”  
南太铉仅用十分钟就洗漱完毕，再花十分钟步行去影院，到达时不多不少正好是“20分钟后”。然后换来的是宋闵浩一句“骗你的”，生气得一言不发转身就走。  
“南太铉……”  
“南太铉。”  
“南太铉啊！”  
宋闵浩跑上前扯住南太铉的衣袖。对方跨不出半步，转头不耐烦地问宋闵浩你要干什么。  
——我一秒钟都不敢迟到、带病来和你见面，结果你居然耍我，笨蛋。  
“声音那么哑，感冒了？……”宋闵浩松开手，和南太铉并肩前行。  
“是啊，托你的福，病情又重新加重。阿嚏——”  
南太铉摸了摸口袋，找出烟盒，掏出一根烟。  
“有打火机吗？”  
“有。”宋闵浩拿出打火机，抢过南太铉嘴边的烟直接叼在自己嘴中，点燃，“喂，你个笨蛋，生病了还抽烟。”  
吐了几个烟圈后意识到让病人吸入二手烟不太好，于是把烟灭掉。  
“你要回家吗？”他们正在往南太铉家的方向前行，宋闵浩问。  
“嗯。”  
“陪我在附近转一转好不好？”  
“不好，找别人去。”南太铉还在生气。  
“我不想找别人啊。”  
——明明就是为了找你。  
南太铉没搭理，继续往家走。他听见宋闵浩在身旁一直嚷“一起去书店吧”“今晚一起去Ravintola吃饭吧”“生病了也要出来走走啊，窝在家里会胖的”……  
宋闵浩压根就没有要放过他的打算。  
算了，“你好烦，陪你就是了。”

草地，湖边，书店，博物馆。  
南太铉心想宋闵浩今天怎么这么烦，一路上话讲个不停，活跃得像个熊孩子。  
晚餐时他才消停，一杯一杯伏特加堵住一整天没停下唠叨的嘴巴。  
“不要喝那么多酒。”南太铉说。  
“我要壮胆。”  
笨蛋，又不是待会要去看恐怖片，壮什么胆，南太铉想。  
宋闵浩边用餐边找些无趣的话题来聊天，南太铉哦哦嗯嗯没心情地回话。  
“你头发长了，大概这么多。”宋闵浩用手指比划出一段距离。  
“嗯。”  
“我前不久出差去赫尔辛基了。”  
“哦。”  
“芬兰真的好冷。”  
“嗯。”  
“我不只是说天气冷，芬兰人太寡言了，不用见客户时我一个人在街头闲逛，发现他们都好安静。我想找人聊天都不行，超级无聊。”  
“哦。”  
“所以，如果你要去芬兰的话，不要一个人，会闷死的。”  
“嗯。”  
南太铉又困又累，他问宋闵浩什么时候回家，他真的想回去睡觉了。  
“等一下，我再说三句话，三个问题。”宋闵浩放下酒杯。  
得知即将可以解脱，南太铉面露喜色望着宋闵浩，说：“问吧。”  
“太铉，你可以喜欢女孩子，对吧？”这次把姓氏给省去了。  
“嗯，对，下一个问题。”  
“你也可以喜欢男孩子，对吧？”  
“嗯，是这样。还有呢？”  
“那你，可不可以喜欢我？”

千万种情绪如光点般在南太铉心上闪现，惊颤此刻转化为绵薄的呼吸。他的右手将玻璃水杯握得更紧，指甲轻轻划过杯壁，轻微的刺耳的声音划过空气。  
他再仔细回想了刚才从宋闵浩口中吐出的句子，主语、宾语、谓语一一确认。  
他直视宋闵浩的双眸，里面没有任何的戏谑——宋闵浩是认真的。  
他的视线扩展到宋闵浩的上半身。呼吸比正常时候更急促，肩膀微耸起，一颗洁白的牙齿紧咬下唇，脸颊泛红——他紧张地等待南太铉的回应。  
“嗯。”

他们安静地用完餐，安静地在街道上漫无目的地行走。宋闵浩问南太铉要不要回家，南太铉说好，宋闵浩又说我陪你回去。  
“你喝酒壮胆，就是为了……”南太铉怯怯的，迟疑了一下，“告白吗……”  
“40%是，60%不是。”  
“噢……”  
——笨蛋，你倒是问剩下的60%是什么啊。  
他们再并肩走了10分钟，南太铉指了指前面白色的公寓楼，说到了，他自己上楼就行。宋闵浩点点头说拜拜，南太铉挥挥手说再见。  
但是两个人都定在原地不动。  
然后南太铉微微驼背，走上前，像小鹿一样扑在宋闵浩怀里，手臂环住他的腰。而宋闵浩这个26岁的男人紧张且惊讶得手不知往哪儿放。  
头贴在宋闵浩的胸口上，都能听到对方扑通扑通的心跳。  
南太铉松手，后退了几步，红着脸说他真的要上楼啦。  
还没完全转过身，宋闵浩就将他重新拉回面前。  
“笨蛋，只是拥抱哪里足够。”  
他低头一吻，薄薄的呼吸，紧贴的双唇，伏特加和烟草味。  
——这就是剩下的60%。

★  
恋爱了。  
确认关系的那一刻，却连恋人的生日、血型、社交账号都不知道。不过这些不足以成为阻碍恋爱的理由。  
南太铉也不知道自己喜欢宋闵浩什么。或许是他的声音，如《星运里的错》原作中描写的——"His voice was low,smoky,and dead sexy"；大概是他的五官——其实也谈不上多好看（南太铉在心里暗暗想自己比宋闵浩更好看啦哼）——组合在一起很和谐就对了；可能是觉得和宋闵浩待在一起的感觉，挺好的。  
反正恋爱哪里需要那么多理由，“喜欢”一个就够了。

南太铉看着那串ID——"Pink Boy"，还有樱花粉的头像，再抬起头怀疑地盯着宋闵浩。  
“你确认这个……'Pink Boy'是你？”还有头像。  
宋闵浩点点头，说：“是啊，是我。”  
“……”  
“怎么？”  
“……没想到你会喜欢粉色。”  
“粉色怎么了！粉色多可爱呀。”  
“……虚势男。”  
宋闵浩敲了一下南太铉脑袋，换来对方一个白眼。  
“你后天有空吗？”  
“呃，可能要去柏林。”  
“那算了，本来还想带你去新展览的开幕式的。”  
“抱歉啦，以后会有机会的。”  
“嗯，知道。”  
宋闵浩的工作很忙，南太铉才知道。曾经看到他连续几个下午往电影院跑，以为他很闲，其实那家伙只是把工作时间拖到凌晨，与南太铉分别后回到家，通宵面对着电脑的冷冷的光和一箱箱资料工作。他有时候两个星期不见踪影，其实是飞到国外，“有挺多客户在国外的，要会面时，总不能让他们飞过来吧”。  
当然南太铉也不闲，策展人的身份似乎就注定要各地跑，有时候是为了工作，有时候是要去看别人策划的展览——宋闵浩感兴趣又有时间时会一起去，但大多时候不。还要阅读很多书籍，时不时要撰稿。自己想要修艺术史博士学位的事因为忙碌的工作而搁置再搁置。  
两个人的工作听起来好像很自由，实际上变数不断，并不自由。  
还是要忙各自的工作，住在各自的家里而并不是同居，时不时其中一方就要出国——直线距离增加。  
缺少恋爱的生活是无味的白开水，而恋爱也只是往里面添加的一片柠檬片。  
——毕竟又不是除了学业再无负担的高中生，谈个恋爱乏味的生活就变成软甜的棉花糖了。  
他们当然仍会去Asdfghjkl看电影——看《搏击俱乐部》最后一幕时模仿Jack和Mara，在黑暗中牵起手；他们去湖边的草地晒太阳，南太铉不知不觉睡着，宋闵浩忘带了毯子，于是把自己的牛仔夹克披到对方身上，南太铉醒来后不乖地抢过宋闵浩叼着的烟抽起来；他们会在其中一人的家里听歌看书，宋闵浩没理由地拉过南太铉，接吻，然后纠结谁去关灯，咳咳。  
当然这些都是少数时候。  
大多时间两人间都存在距离，隔着三个街区，隔着两个城市，隔着亚欧大陆，隔着太平洋。  
包括，南太铉26岁生日时，宋闵浩在西雅图，南太铉在布鲁塞尔，他和他说，生日快乐，通过越洋电话。

他们的关系很稳定，没有争吵，平滑如直线，平常如土豆与柠檬水。  
土豆好吃，柠檬水不难喝。  
但是土豆吃久了，会想吃驯鹿肉。  
柠檬水喝多了，会想喝伏特加。  
虽然不是16岁的高中生，但26岁的青年不是没有半点对恋爱热情的诉求。

南太铉说，年底他给自己休假，他想去芬兰旅行，两个月，从12月到次年1月。  
宋闵浩说，嗯，可以的，他有时间，行程让南太铉来定。  
初雪来临时，正巧是他们约定的出发的前夜。南太铉在宋闵浩家的落地窗边看柔柔的雪花，看到路灯下宋闵浩正往公寓楼走。  
开门声响起，宋闵浩走入屋子。南太铉从笔记本中拿出两张机票，他即将开口，想和宋闵浩说是明天早上的航班，今晚请早点睡觉。  
可是却是宋闵浩抢先：“那个，太铉，我明天可能去不了芬兰了……”  
南太铉愣住。  
“突然有个很重要的工作，可能要耗上一个多月。今晚开会讲到这事，所以到这么晚才回来的，真的很重要。”  
——嗯，那是你的工作，确实是比我重要。但是我又不是16岁的小孩，要在原地吵闹说你不在乎我。  
“所以，芬兰的话，下次吧？下次一定带你去。”  
南太铉还是在发呆。  
“嗯？”宋闵浩又问。  
“嗯，下次吧。”南太铉点点头，他将两张机票放在茶几上，提起包，“明天不去芬兰的话……那我明天……呃……我先回去了，明天又要忙了吧。”他疲惫地扯出微笑。  
“要我送你吗？”  
“不用，我开车来的，你工作太累了，早点睡。”  
“好吧。”  
“嗯。”

南太铉抽走了自己的那一张机票。  
第二天清晨，他一个人飞往赫尔辛基。  
像鹿一样无声地走开。  
——“如果你要去芬兰的话，不要一个人，会闷死的。”  
——可是一直没有涟漪的恋爱，也会闷死的。

★  
赫尔辛基有很多驯鹿肉和伏特加。  
南太铉在大教堂街对面的一家芬兰传统餐厅用完午餐，重新走入室外的冷空气中。他缩了缩身子。  
明天就是冬至，太阳直射南回归线，北半球各地正午太阳高度达到最小值，黑夜最漫长一日。  
这是他在赫尔辛基的第十天，明天他要往北去，去北极圈附近的森林里的小镇。原本计划是和宋闵浩一起去罗瓦涅米的圣诞老人村——纯粹是觉得很有趣，可是他现在孤身一个人，好像见到圣诞老人也高兴不来。  
他走过冷清的街道，两侧有椴树，东正教堂与沙皇教堂，国营酒水商店，四方的19世纪俄式建筑。  
赫尔辛基挺不错，至少不会让南太铉烦躁。  
但好像又有点过于安静乃至无聊沉闷。就连国家博物馆也是。  
这里人太少了，芬兰人又很安静，而深夜酒后太豪放的芬兰人，或是看上去是死亡金属乐队成员的青年人，南太铉又有些怯怯地不太敢接近。  
在赫尔辛基的这十天，他没和谁说过话，除却点餐、购票时必要的对话以外。  
他没有携带笔记本电脑来，手机卡也是在芬兰临时开的号码，几乎切断了和别人的联系，通话记录里也只有妈妈和弟弟。如果不这样做的话，说不定宋闵浩就立马能追踪到他的行踪，第二天起床打开房门，“嗨我来赫尔辛基找你了”。  
他一点都不想见到宋闵浩。  
然后又总是想着，他现在在干什么。  
有没有很着急。  
在一年前，是不是也独自走过了这条街道。  
他有没有去过那家著名的 Fazer Café & Restaurang。  
他在冷冷的空气中，会不会也希望身边有个人能给自己暖暖手。  
赫尔辛基真的好冷。

自己大概是错了。赫尔辛基里的人一点都不少，和这里比起来。  
木桌后宛如《绝命毒师》里的 Jane Margolis的女生起身，用英语说：“跟我来，房间在这边。”女生领他走进一个客房，说就是这里，帮他生起壁炉里的火，问他要住几天。南太铉说暂定二十天吧。女生点点头，说她叫Hanna，有什么事找她就好，然后她开门，离开。  
南太铉扑倒在床上，透过玻璃窗看着远处黑乎乎的松林，还有天空。  
他抬起手臂看表，下午四点半。

家庭旅馆的户主是那个叫Hanna的女孩的父亲，他会讲一点英语，有时候他带南太铉走入森林，带他去打猎。呃，其实只是跟在别人身后而已，心软得根本不愿看着一头驯鹿因为自己倒地——虽然晚餐吃的就是驯鹿肉。  
有时候南太铉自己拿着相机去附近转，开始很好奇，拍了很多，耗掉了几卷胶卷。后来渐渐发现好像到处的景色都差不多，渐渐又丧失了兴趣。  
日子很清净，但是也挺无趣。屋子外面也很冷。  
南太铉不想出门时就在大客厅里看书，Hanna也在。他注意到，她总在木桌后低头喝茶——当然有时候是酒，可能也是在看书，来了新客人就接待，完事后回到木桌后继续干自己的事。工作好像就是帮助父亲打理家庭旅馆，好像不谈恋爱，没有朋友，整日几乎无声，吃饭时会和父亲用南太铉听不懂的芬兰语聊天。

连续看了200页的小说，眼睛有些疼。南太铉扭了扭腰，环顾四周，看到客厅角落棕褐色的旧钢琴。他走到Hanna面前，指着钢琴问他可以使用吗，Hanna点点头，然后低头。  
南太铉坐在琴凳上，敲了敲琴键，音准还行。  
他不是钢琴师，演奏不出完整的宏大的篇章。  
他敲下一个键，再另一个键，继续弹下去，简单的旋律。他来回弹奏这首曲子，却自己忘了是从哪里听来的。  
"If I can't trust you, then damn it, Hannah.  
"There's no future, there's no answer.  
"Though we live on the US dollar, you and me, we got our own sense of time."  
沙哑的女中音从身后转来，是Hanna。  
南太铉转身，他看到Hanna放下手中的茶杯，看着他。  
“ Vampire Weekend的，你失恋了。”  
南太铉点点头，又摇摇头，再点点头。  
那个人怎样，Hanna问。从桌上的烟盒里掏出一根烟，问南太铉是否介意，南太铉说不介意，然后把他和宋闵浩的恋情告诉了她。  
Hanna吐出一个烟圈，喝了一口茶，南太铉总觉得她黑色的唇膏像毒素一样跟随热茶流进体内。  
“我很喜欢她。”Hanna说是“她”。  
“她叫Hannah。那时候我在纽约，在一家唱片行打工过日子。她在附近的学院上学，电影学。  
“她第一次走进唱片行时，我就喜欢她。只需一瞬间就能喜欢上一个人这种事，是不可思议而又无法避免的。她和我的第一次聊天，是因为Vampire Weekend。然后，我说我叫Hanna，她说她叫Hannah，我们同时觉得真巧。  
“当你与一个原本陌生的人有了一次交集之后，你会发现，你的未来会和他的未来在不经意间总产生交集。我和她就是如此。我们在公园里相遇，在漫画店相遇，在酒吧相遇。好感叠加，后来我们在一起。  
“她的理想恋情是平淡稳定的，而我又是喜欢火花与热情的人——甚至离开冷静的芬兰去到纽约。我们的恋情和温火一样，就这样度过了两年。  
“我总觉得，她不再把我当恋人，而是普通朋友，除了我们会在一张床上睡觉，其他关乎我的事，她总是冷静地对待，就好像对待普通朋友一般——她对每个人都好。  
“我问她，她是不是不爱我了。她说不，她愿意安静地一直在我身边，这是她爱我的方式。我问她，如果我们会一直在一起，她就打算永远过这种沉闷的生活吗，守着这样无聊的爱情过一辈子？她点头说是。  
“我说，Hannah，你不喜欢我。  
“她说，Hanna，是我太爱你。  
“我骂了脏话，第一次对她骂脏话，我说他妈的你根本没有资格说你爱我。  
“然后我搬出布鲁克林，最后回到这里。我再也没有遇见她。后来Vampire Weekend出了那首，听到'If I can't trust you,then damn it,Hannah'时，我总想到她。我不相信她的爱情，然后我们真的没有了未来，也没有了答案。  
“我爱芬兰，虽然我曾讨厌它的过度平静，还有极昼与极夜。但是我不会表达，我知道我爱它就够了，我知道我最终也将归属于它。”  
“‘爱的法则，就是毫无法则地去爱’，这是哪部电影里提到的，戈达尔的《爱的挽歌》？没有人规定真正的爱一定要波澜壮阔。  
“他可能不会表露，但是这是他爱你的方式。  
“如果必须要有爱的法则，只要‘爱’够了，何必在乎传达方式。”

言毕，她看着手指还搭在琴键上的南太铉，问他需不需要一杯酒。  
他说好，然后接过酒杯往自己的房间走。  
“你还要住多久？”Hanna问。  
“不久了。”

第二天清早，南太铉拉着行李箱来到Hanna面前。  
"Näkemiin."他用芬兰语说再见。  
"Näkemiin."  
然后他搭上了最早一班的前往赫尔辛基的火车。

★  
“当你遇上一个人与他四目相接，然后再看着他离你远去，你的心是更满还是更空？”  
宋闵浩的答案是更空。

那天他陪友人去参观某个双年展，进场时与出场的他四目相接，然后看着对方的身影在拐角消失。  
他记得对方的五官，还有染白的头发。以他的能力，大概可以查出对方的身份，但他只是在当天的日记里粗略地描绘对方的模样。  
即使查出了对方的身份又能怎样？以什么理由进入到对方的生活中？宋闵浩想。  
可他却像走进Will Graham梦境中的鹿，一直走进宋闵浩的梦境。  
却不料在接近两年后又遇见他。  
看书时被对方偷拍，然后对方像只鹿般迅速逃离。因为相机挡住了脸部，宋闵浩看不清对方的五官，只知道他肤白、个子高、深棕色的中分发式。对方穿着红色的格子衫配水洗牛仔裤，背着黑色双肩包，宋闵浩直接把他划为“中学生”这一类。还有，和小孩子一样丢三落四——杂志忘了拿上就逃跑。  
后来他看到那张照片，暗喜自己长得真不错的同时，夸赞那个中学生的技术不错，看在他年纪小的份上饶他一次。  
过了一段时间，宋闵浩带妹妹去Ravintola用餐，又遇到了他。再一次四目相对时，宋闵浩边在脑内感叹“现在的中学生真有钱，都来Ravintola了”同时，边观察对方的五官。眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，哎，和两年前日记本里的那幅画一一对上？  
原来是他啊。  
宋闵浩决定，既然两年过去，缘分依旧，这次就不能让他走了。  
——而且自己手里还有他遗落的杂志，还有“你偷拍了我”这个把柄。  
当宋闵浩提出要他陪自己看二十场电影时，想不到对方立刻答应了，或许是“愧疚感”驱使。更重要的是，宋闵浩知道了他的名字。  
“南太铉”。  
他开始做调查，关于南太铉的调查。把能合法获取的对方的资料都整理好，去SoundCloud听他写的歌，在Instagram上看他的摄影作品，通过助理获取他的空闲时间，通过观影记录来推测他喜欢的电影，然后放下手边的工作，一个简讯，约他出来。  
南太铉也从不抱怨的，每次都乖乖地赴约，也从不废话，像鹿一样安静。  
那天凌晨让南太铉来自己家，绝对是失误，而不是预谋。却差点儿成为了两人最后一次见面。  
宋闵浩听到南太铉连一个“再见”都不愿说，取之以冷漠的“嗯”，心想“他肯定是对我厌烦了，那就肯定对我没感觉”。  
于是，接下来的两个月，宋闵浩拿工作塞满自己的时间。  
他去赫尔辛基出差，总是吃着驯鹿肉，酒杯里盛伏特加。这两样事物好似运用了借代手法，他一看到就能想起南太铉。  
他在芬兰的日子有些沉闷，总是希望身旁有个人就好了。脑内第一人选？南太铉。  
回国后，他跑去Asdfghjkl，那时在放映《星运里的错》。片尾Gus在信里提到“在这世上你没办法选择不受伤害，但你可以选择被谁伤害。我很满意我的选择，我希望她也满意她的”时，影厅里一片抽泣声，唯独宋闵浩，皱着眉头提前离场。  
他觉得他被南太铉伤害了，隐忍的感情憋得内伤。  
他不满意他的选择。  
他想起南太铉想看《闪灵》，就立刻拨打电话，以《闪灵》为由把那只乖乖的小鹿骗了出来。当南太铉生气时，他还特别担心。  
他看到南太铉感冒了，心想“这人没有我在果然就不行了呢”，下一秒又骂自己都在乱想什么。换做其他时刻，宋闵浩肯定让生病的南太铉回家休息，但那天，不要，这或许是他唯一敢于表白的日子了。  
——可能是在芬兰喝了太多伏特加，壮了不少胆。  
但是临近表白时刻，宋闵浩又畏惧了，于是又再次给自己灌伏特加。  
然后用比较烂俗的方式告白了。  
——可以保证的是，告白时头脑还算清醒。绝对不是酒精作用下的玩笑。  
他看到南太铉又像小鹿般惊恐。  
——拜托，拜托，你千万不要拒绝。  
呼，还好最后他没拒绝。  
在分别的时刻，特地驼起背，然后扑在宋闵浩怀里。  
——咦，你立刻选择了自己的属性吗？  
宋闵浩有些意外，因为一路上南太铉一直在沉默，看起来也不像是恋爱中主动的一方。看到一直不说话的南太铉，宋闵浩想，那60%的壮胆用的伏特加还是留给下次吧。  
但南太铉一个主动的拥抱，宋闵浩就扭转心意。  
南太铉的嘴唇和自己希望中的差不多。

宋闵浩的恋爱经历很少，和男性恋爱这还是第一次。所以他小心翼翼的，生怕一毫米的差错，南太铉就会跑走。  
他看到南太铉也小心翼翼的，以为他也喜欢这种安静的恋爱方式。  
然后他们安静地度过了春天，夏天，秋天。  
但冬天还是太冷了。  
约定好的芬兰的旅行被突如其来的重要工作粉碎，得知南太铉一个人前往赫尔辛基后，宋闵浩用自己的计算机技术想要找到南太铉的踪迹，结果发现，鹿很聪明，让宋闵浩无从下手。  
分明摆着“我不想见到宋闵浩”。  
——南太铉是在害怕什么？  
——我吗？  
——未来吗？  
——感情吗？  
“麋鹿一旦害怕，就会往森林里跑去。”  
芬兰，那个75%国土森林密布的国家。  
南太铉就往那儿跑去了。  
尊重他的选择，暂时不去打扰他，让他一个人，这样也好，宋闵浩想。  
——这是我爱他的方式。

 

正正一年前，宋闵浩在这里把生病的南太铉约了出来，他欺骗他“《闪灵》上映啦”。一年后，《闪灵》真的在神奇的Asdfghjkl上映了。  
宋闵浩习惯性地买了两张票，5排15号和16号。  
其实这并不是他第一次看《闪灵》。和南太铉交往后，他鼓起勇气一个人看过几次。目的是为了以后陪南太铉看时，能够在高能来临前搂过他，让他不要害怕。如果自己吓得屁滚尿流就不行了。  
——却不能让我的小鹿受惊吓啊。  
来看《闪灵》的人不少，情侣也不少，唉。在开场后还有人走进放映厅。  
宋闵浩在整个观影过程中面无表情，放映结束后他迅速离场。  
1月很冷。  
他走在冷风中，往熟悉的方向前进，Ravintola，两个人最常去的地方之一。  
侍者询问，是否是一位就餐，宋闵浩摇摇头，说是两位。  
他头也没回，轻声地说：“南太铉，过来。”

南太铉骂自己，笨蛋。  
就连跟踪宋闵浩也能失败。  
的士开过Asdfghjkl时，他看到门口贴着《闪灵》的海报。回到家放完行李，他时差都没调就跑去影院。他在考虑是否要叫上宋闵浩，但对方可能在生气。那就自己观影好了。进场时电影已开场了两分钟。  
电影结束后，放映厅亮起灯，他才发现，自己前面有个特别熟悉的后脑勺。  
宋闵浩。  
但是他好像没看到南太铉。  
于是南太铉悄悄跟在宋闵浩后面，看他要去哪儿。发现对方走进Ravintola，和侍者说就餐者有两位时，南太铉失落。  
——宋闵浩要和谁约会吗？  
——我们还没有正式分手啊。  
难过地转身准备离去，却听到一个月没听到的声音。  
“南太铉，过来。”  
南太铉承认，his voice is low,smoky and dead sexy,always.

“还是要炭烧驯鹿肉？”宋闵浩问刚从芬兰回来的南太铉。  
南太铉点点头。  
就餐的全程，两人一句话都没说。  
他低头，他也低头。

“芬兰如何？”在回家的路上，还是宋闵浩先开的口。  
“很好，也有些沉闷。”  
“都说了，不要一个人去。”  
——你好意思吗，你还瞒着我去看《闪灵》。  
两个人继续无言地走路。  
——拜托你们讲讲话嘛，又不是芬兰人！  
“宋闵浩……我们……分手了吗？”  
“…………”  
“你是不是想和我分手，因为我太冲动了。”  
“…………”  
“可是，我现在又有了不一样的感觉。  
“说实话，生活中有一些阻力，是不可避免的。每个人都有自己的不如意，我有，你也有。可是又难以改变，我也没有能力去改变。  
“唯一100%能够掌控的，好像只有'选择爱谁'的权力。  
“就像手里的枪仅剩一枚子弹，万分珍贵。只有在遇到自己最想得到的目标时才会使用。'这是我最想要的吗？'，经过无数次确认后，屏气，瞄准，扣动扳机，送出最后一枚子弹。  
“爱一个人也是这样。  
“一年前你问我能不能喜欢你，我说可以。而现在我的回答是，不仅仅是喜欢，而是爱。  
“我最近反复质问自己，确认你是我的唯一目标，我想要和你一直在一起，平静也好，热烈也罢。  
“我现在直击你的心脏送出了最后一枚子弹，没有任何后悔，拜托你不要拒绝，拜托你不要离开。  
“和狙击不一样的是，爱情不应该带来痛苦。  
“相爱就好了。  
“芬兰太冷了，还是你的怀抱更暖一些。  
“你不要躲开。”

南太铉扑在宋闵浩怀里，和第一次一样，像鹿。  
他又怯怯地赶紧后退，等待宋闵浩的回应。  
“笨蛋，只是拥抱哪里足够。”  
宋闵浩将南太铉拉过来。

在芬兰吃够了驯鹿肉。  
而现在，他想吃土豆。


End file.
